This invention relates to a pot, more particularly, to a pot with improved configuration which can be easily assembled and readily utilized.
The conventional pot for preserving food, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a pot body 10 which has an annual slot 100 at the upper portion. A clipping ring 11 is disposed at the annual slot 100. This clipping ring 11 is fastened by a fastener at one end. Besides, a sealing 13 is disposed at the lower portion of the lid 12 to prevent it from leakage. On the other hand, a positioning slot 120 which receives a positioning ring 14 is disposed at the middle portion of the pot body 10. When the lid 12 is attached to the pot body 10, the lug 140 of the positioning ring 14 is pivoted to the positioning hole 111 of the clipping ring 11.
In utilization, the rectangular hooker 112 is engaged with the hooking body 141 of the positioning ring 14, accordingly, the button 113 which moves upward is pressed downward, then the lid 12 and the pot body 10 are engaged together. But those elements are made individually and assembled later, as a result, the cost is high and it takes a great deal of material as well.